Friendship Is Sweet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel decides to give a sweet gift to the former Doom Raiders and reformed Senseis to show her appreciation for them. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Friendship Is Sweet**

On Earth, Rachel and Isabel were hanging out, gathering some things for a Fourth-Of-July picnic to have in Skylands. "I hear Fire Kraken and Flare Wolf are going to put on quite a show," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Isabel said before she gave some thought. "Hey, Rachel. What's the best gift to give someone that you don't really know that well, but want to give them something to enjoy?"

The Tech Portal Master looked thoughtful. "Well, that would depend on who is the recipient," she said. "Who are you thinking of?"

"The former Doom Raiders and the reformed villain Senseis," the Undead Portal Master said. "I only really know Dr. Krankcase and Blaster-Tron really well as they're my partners."

Rachel nodded, seeing her friend's dilemma. She herself only really knew Tae Kwon Crow and Hood Sickle well and fell into thought before smiling. "Well, chocolate always makes a great gift," she said. "I've never known someone to turn down chocolate, especially if it's free."

Isabel grinned. "Then that's what I'll give them as a gift," she said.

With the older girl's help, the dark-haired girl bought a lot of chocolate and they teleported to Skylands. While Rachel went with Bouncer and Magna Charge to get things ready for the picnic and Fourth-Of-July celebration, Isabel went into the Academy and headed for a meeting room, asking Master Eon to call all the former Doom Raiders and reformed villain Senseis. Smiling, he did so and they soon entered the meeting room.

Golden Queen looked around. "Master Eon?" She called, curious as she didn't see the guardian of Skylands in the room.

Isabel grinned. "Just me, guys," she said.

"What's up, Izzy?" Dr. Krankcase asked as he came over and hugged her. She returned the hug.

"Well, I wanted to give you guys a gift," she said before gesturing to the chocolate on the table. "Have you guys ever tried Earth chocolate before?"

They shook their heads. "Well, that chocolate is all for you," she said to them.

Curious, but thanking her, they decided to try the chocolate and found it to be just as tasty as the chocolate on Skylands. "To think humans came up with such a tasty creation," Wolfgang said as he enjoyed a Bon-Bon.

"Caramel and chocolate," Hood Sickle said with a smile as he ate it. "Now I know why Rachel says caramel is her weakness."

Isabel giggled as she watched them before Dr. Krankcase surprised her by poking her side playfully and placing a chocolate in her open mouth. She giggled before managing to eat it. "You silly doctor," she said teasingly.

He smiled. "This was very thoughtful of you, Izzy," he said. "But you know you didn't have to give us anything."

"I wanted to," she said. "Because you guys have come a long way and are now some of my best friends."

The doctor smiled again. "I still remember the day you stood up for me when others thought I wasn't good enough," he said. "And you chose me to be your Sensei partner."

She smiled. "Why wouldn't I? You were my favorite as a villain, especially when you were reformed and then when Master Eon told us that some of the former Doom Raiders would be Senseis, I was hoping you would be a Sensei too."

He smiled. "I remember Master Eon was looking for another Sharpshooter as Tidepool was the only one and there was an opening for another Sharpshooter Sensei. I wasn't originally going to join, but when he asked me and pointed out I had the experience with my goo guns, I agreed, though unsure if I was a good choice."

"Why did you doubt yourself?" She asked curiously.

"Because not everyone felt I was the best choice for the Tech Sharpshooter Sensei," he said. "Some of the Mabu were against it and a few Skylanders were unsure, though some of them agreed that I should be given a chance."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And then you stuck by me, choosing me and giving the ones who still spoke poorly of me an ear-bashing."

"Well, I wasn't going to let them talk badly about my partner and one of my best friends," she said. "I hate it when bullies speak poorly of my friends, be they human or Skylanders."

"And that's why I knew then that you were the best one to be my Portal Master," he said. "Especially the day you gained your Skyelemental and saved me."

Hood Sickle came over. "Just like the rest of us, you changed from your previous ways, Dr. Krankcase," he said. "And were given a chance by a human with an open mind, just as myself, Wolfgang, and many of the others were."

Golden Queen smiled. "Remember when Rachel was unsure about you, Hood Sickle, when she learned you were becoming a Sensei of the Dark Element?" She asked.

"Ah, yes," he replied with a chuckle. "She tried to hide her fear, but I found out about it on our first mission together with me being a Sensei."

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"I got freaked out badly," came Rachel's voice as she came in, looking a bit sheepish. "I used to be very unsure about the Dark Element and just plain didn't like the dark either. On our first mission, we had to stop Mesmerelda and she used my fear of the dark against me, separating me from Hood Sickle. But he charged through and came to my rescue, making me realize that just because he was a Dark Sensei didn't mean he had changed at all. He was still my friend who helped me train and was there for me."

"Just as you were there for me and helped me reform back then, Rachel," he said with a smile. "Even then, you were still a bit unsure of the Dark Element."

"It took a bit more getting used to," Rachel admitted. "Especially when I met Blackout and Starcast, but they both helped me see that the Dark Element wasn't a bad thing. Now while the dark does still scare me a little, I trust the Dark Skylanders completely, because they represent the good part of the Dark Element."

"Not to mention Hood Sickle tickled her until she trusted him," Bad Juju said with a giggle.

Rachel turned a bit red as they all chuckled in amusement. "Well, if it wasn't for Rachel being a friend to me, I wouldn't have Persephone as my wife and we wouldn't have our son that Rachel created for us."

"That is true," Golden Queen said with a smile.

Chef Pepperjack leaned back as he enjoyed some more chocolate. "You know, there's the old saying 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach,'" he said.

"That's very true for me," Dr. Krankcase said. "Isabel's a good cook."

She blushed. "Oh, stop," she said without heat.

Gulper grinned. "Chocolate better than soda!" He said happily, making them all look at him in surprise.

"Whoa," Rachel said with a smile. "Looks like the big guy's got another favorite food."

"All thanks to one of the best Portal Masters in the world," Dr. Krankcase said, hugging Isabel, who returned the hug happily.

Master Eon came in. "The Fourth-Of-July celebration is about to start," he said with a smile.

The Senseis and reformed villains headed out to enjoy the celebration and the Undead Portal Master felt her Sensei partner squeeze her shoulder lightly. "I really don't know where I'd be without you, Izzy," he said. "You had a huge impact on me."

She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you as one of my good friends, Krank," she said.

Smiling, the two found a good spot by their friends to sit and enjoy the picnic and the fireworks that burst into the sky.

* * *

 **Happy Fourth-Of-July everyone! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
